


The Taste of Peppermint

by LadyDisdayne



Series: QuiObi AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mall Elf Obi-Wan, Mall Santa Claus, Mall Santa Qui-Gon, Non-Graphic Smut, Obi-Wan is a Tease, Santa's Elves, So much kissing, sugar daddy qui-gon (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Obi-Wan hated the taste of peppermint. But the slight look of shock, laced with hot desire, on Santa’s face every time he swirled the sugary stick between his pursed lips was worth every lick. Obi-Wan knew he shouldn’t tease Santa Qui-Gon, especially when they were on Christmas Eve kid and photo duty, but the deep red blush that creeped up Qui-Gon’s cheeks behind the fake beard was beautiful and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but want more.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110623
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	The Taste of Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> This was a funny AU idea that decided to grow angst legs and run away with me. Thanks Pom, Cat, and Tem for the inspo. Extra thanks to Pom for the extra angst ;)  
> Unbetad

Obi-Wan hated the taste of peppermint. It was _cold_ and _strong_ and everything in his life had started to smell like it, even more so after practically living off of the free ones provided by the Coruscant Shopping Center for the past month. But the slight look of shock, laced with hot desire, on Santa’s face every time he swirled the sugary stick between his pursed lips was worth every lick. 

This wasn’t Obi-Wan’s first year as a mall Christmas elf, it was the perfect way to make some extra money between semesters while most of his classmates went home for the holidays, but it was the first year, and more than likely last, that Qui-Gon Jinn was Santa. Qui-Gon had been clear from the start that this was a last minute gig for him, that he was filling in as a favor for a friend, possibly even a dare, and Obi-Wan was going to take advantage of every moment with Qui-Gon he could. 

Obi-Wan spun the white and red candy cane with a finger, letting his tongue dart out to catch some escaping sticky liquid. He knew exactly what he looked like, even if it made him feel a bit silly, with his strong legs barely clothed by the thin green leggings and the almost skirt of the fur-lined jacket that framed his assets in the best way possible. 

Obi-Wan also knew he shouldn’t tease Qui-Gon, especially when they were on Christmas Eve kid and photo duty, Obi-Wan leading the eager younglings to sit on Santa’s knee to whisper their heart’s desires in his ear. But the deep red blush that creeped up Qui-Gon’s cheeks behind the fake beard was beautiful and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but want more. 

At first, the teasing had started as a way to pass the time, to make the monotonous hours pass a bit quicker. But then, of course, Qui-Gon had to end up being absolutely _wonderful_ and actually talked to Obi-Wan like he was a human being, unlike the Santas of years past. A week into the season, joking and chatting on breaks and before shifts had turned into greasy dinners at the only diner in the center. They would spend hours crowded together in a slimy corner booth, where Obi-Wan stole Qui-Gon’s fries and Qui-Gon quietly listened to Obi-Wan prattle on about his PhD project and ridiculous undergrad students.

And then, one night the weather had taken a turn for the worst, leaving the city covered in a thick layer of powdery snow that showed no sign of stopping. Obi-Wan had shivered, pulling his not quite thick enough jacket closer and, not for the first time, told himself he really did need to buy a new pair of gloves, if he wanted to keep his fingers. 

He waved goodbye to Qui-Gon and set off towards the bus station, rushing to make the last bus home. It wasn’t a long walk to his flat, but the less time he spent in the wet mush and ice the better. The bus had already arrived when he rounded the bend and Obi-Wan took off running, hoping the driver would notice him despite the storm. 

But, the bus rumbled to life and drove away, leaving Obi-Wan in the cold dark of the empty stop. He sighed, resigned to the trek ahead. If he moved quickly, he would stay warmer and make better time home. 

“Obi-Wan!” Obi-Wan looked up. Qui-Gon was waving from his car, calling Obi-Wan over. “Let me give you a ride home!” 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s quite alright! It’s the opposite way from you, and it’s only a thirty minute walk.”

“I insist!” Qui-Gon grinned, a bit mischievous. “Actually, how would you feel about a late night snack as well? I have a craving for pie like you wouldn’t believe.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach rumbled in reply and Qui-Gon laughed. “See, even your stomach agrees! Hop in!” 

Obi-Wan relented and slid into the warmth of Qui-Gon’s passenger seat, letting Qui-Gon drive them through the city to a late night bakery for pie and coffee. Obi-Wan tried to get Qui-Gon to open up, asking him about Mrs. Klaus, to tell him what he did outside of being Santa, but Qui-Gon only frowned, saying that a Mrs. Klaus was well off the table. Qui-Gon had quickly changed the topic, distracting Obi-Wan with another cup of perfectly brewed tea. 

When Qui-Gon had dropped Obi-Wan off hours later, he had left Obi-Wan with more than just pie. 

He had left Obi-Wan with _feelings._

The next day, there had been a heavy coat and new gloves left in Obi-Wan’s locker, with a note from the center’s management that it was a bonus for a job well done. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he believed it, but the thick wool and soft leather had almost brought him to tears as he cradled it close to his chest. 

That night, after a long shift filled with screaming kids and angry parents, Qui-Gon was prepared, taking him by the arm to lead Obi-Wan out of the shopping center doors to his waiting car, insisting on driving Obi-Wan to his apartment, but not before stopping at yet another cafe for dinner . 

And then it happened the following night and the next, until it was how they ended every shift. Obi-Wan couldn't help but love the way Qui-Gon always took the time to make sure he was warm and fed before dropping him off at his apartment, always the gentleman.

The last week or so, they had even started picking up takeout and eating together crammed on Obi-Wan’s tiny loveseat, watching Christmas movies. If he was being honest, it was the best Christmas season Obi-Wan could ever hope for, even if it was out of Qui-Gon’s sense of duty instead of the same love that was building in Obi-Wan’s heart. 

Obi-Wan struggled to understand why someone like Qui-Gon, smart and well grounded, would even want to spend time with a human disaster like himself, even after the mall had closed and they had long changed into their civilian clothes. 

Obi-Wan had been alone for a long time, his family long gone, and knew that he would be again once the season was over, but for now, he would simply himself enjoy the calm comfort and warmth of Qui-Gon by his side, and maybe even let himself pretend it wouldn’t end. 

“I’m next! I’M NEXT!” A young girl screamed, jumping up and down in line, pulling Obi-Wan away from his thoughts. The mall was packed with last minute shoppers and parents hoping for one final picture of their child with Santa. He led the anxious child over to Qui-Gon, helping her up onto Qui-Gon’s knee. 

“Hohoho! And what is your name?” Qui-Gon asked, smiling at Obi-Wan while leading her through the scripted lines and wide grinned photos. 

Obi-Wan’s heart felt heavy, aching in the knowledge that it was the last night he would get to spend on shift with Qui-Gon. He wished he could tell Qui-Gon how he felt without burdening him. He knew that Qui-Gon would feel some kind of obligation to keep spending time with Obi-Wan, despite their relationship being at its natural end. 

Obi-Wan made his way back to the line, letting himself get lost in the final wave of kids and their wishes.

Before he was ready for it to be, the mall’s closing chime rang out over the mob of shoppers. The space quickly emptied, even the stragglers eager to get home to their loved ones and a warm Christmas feast. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly locked up the stall and photobooth before making their way to one of the center’s backrooms that had been turned into a changing room for the Santa’s Workshop staff, filled with broken and spare props and furniture, including a large throne that had been used for Santa in years past. The other “elves” had finished changing and left for home long ago, leaving the room dark and empty. 

Obi-Wan peeled off his long, bell tipped hat, glad to be rid of the heavy accessory once and for all, sucking on the last candy cane from their treat bucket. The room was oddly quiet and Obi-Wan looked up to check on Qui-Gon, who was leaning against their locker, his eyes bright with a smile as he watched Obi-Wan. 

“Do you know just how sinfully _delicious_ you look with that between your lips, little elf?” Qui-Gon asked, moving forward so his tall frame loomed over Obi-Wan, making Obi-Wan shiver with want. 

Obi-Wan slowly pulled the candy from his lips, emphasising the motion with a loud _pop!_ before letting it swing carefully from one finger. 

“Why don’t you show me?” Obi-Wan asked, a bit horrified by his own boldness.

Obi-Wan scrambled, trying to find a way to recover, to tell Qui-Gon he was joking, but before he could, Qui-Gon was on him, covering his mouth in a hungry kiss, licking away the traces of peppermint. Obi-Wan moaned, breathing Qui-Gon in, the fresh scent of pine and spicy cinnamon flooding his senses. 

Desperate for more, Obi-Wan leaned into Qui-Gon, forcing him backwards towards the unused red velvet throne, trying to keep his mind from catching up to his body. He wanted, _needed,_ to touch, to feel Qui-Gon, to know what it could be like if Qui-Gon loved him in return. 

Pulling away from their, Obi-Wan smirked, gently pushing Qui-Gon’s chest until the taller man was seated on the plush chair so that he was left looking down into Qui-Gon’s endless blue eyes. The chair was large enough that they both could have sat in it side by side comfortably, and Obi-Wan considered doing just that, giving Qui-Gon an out. 

Instead, in a moment of daring, Obi-Wan sat himself across Qui-Gon’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck. “So, Santa, have I been a good boy this year?” 

“As a matter of fact, you have _not_ been good this year _,_ my naughty tease of an elf.” Qui-Gon’s eyes darkened and he drew Obi-Wan in for another kiss, starting to suck love bites into his tender skin. “But I know how you can get back onto the Nice List.”

Obi-Wan gasped, playing along. “How can I do that, Santa? I want to be good for you.”

“I know you do, love, I know you do. Why don’t you show me just how good that mouth of yours is?” Qui-Gon shifted, spreading his legs ever so slightly, letting Obi-Wan feel the weight of his desire. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth watered at the thought and he nodded, slipping to his knees and helping Qui-Gon remove the itchy red Santa suit, finally able to get his mouth on the hard rod he wanted all along. It was far better than any candy cane, warm and heavy in his mouth, Qui-Gon’s scent overwhelming and heady. 

Obi-Wan soon lost himself in it, letting Qui-Gon take control of his pace, showing him just how talented his tongue could be when wrapped around the right treat. Qui-Gon wrapped his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, guiding him to take more and more of his thick length. 

Qui-Gon moaned and Obi-Wan could tell he was close, his pace quickening and becoming more erratic. Obi-Wan’s own cock was aching, rubbing against his much too tight leggings. Qui-Gon gently guided Obi-Wan’s head back, pulling his cock free. 

“Absolutely beautiful, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan up onto his lap once more so that he straddled Qui-Gon’s thighs. “I think that has earned you a place back on the Nice List. Would you like your present now?”

Obi-Wan nodded, kissing Qui-Gon again and again. His kisses were addictive, sweeter than any candy, and Obi-Wan would crave Qui-Gon for the rest of his life. 

Qui-Gon made quick work of Obi-Wan’s leggings, wrapping both of their hard members with his hand, quickly stroking them towards release. Obi-Wan trembled as he joined Qui-Gon tumbling over the edge of oblivion. He collapsed into Qui-Gon, holding him tightly through the aftershocks of their orgasm, letting himself imagine that it wasn’t only for the night, that he would wake up on Christmas morning to Qui-Gon beside him, and a bright future they could build together. 

But the fantasy couldn’t last and Qui-Gon soon helped Obi-Wan untangle his sticky clothes from his own. 

“We need to finish getting changed. I’m supposed to meet up with some friends tonight.” Qui-Gon said as he kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek, slipping from the throne to head back towards the lockers. 

_Oh._ Obi-Wan thought, watching the strong form retreat away. Of course Qui-Gon would have plans for Christmas Eve. Guilt washed through Obi-Wan’s heart as he quickly slid on his own clothes, wondering how much time he had stolen from Qui-Gon and his family during their drives home and dinners together. 

How much of Qui-Gon’s time had Obi-Wan taken that night alone, greedly taking what didn’t belong to him, forcing his feelings onto Qui-Gon? He didn’t even know if Qui-Gon had children, a family somewhere in the world that was waiting for their dad or favorite uncle to visit for Christmas. 

“Obi-Wan, there is something I need—” Qui-Gon started, slipping on his shoes. 

The room suddenly felt cramped, closing in and Obi-Wan’s breath stuck in his throat, choking him. He didn’t bother to finish tying his boots before bolting out the door, running through the echoing halls to the bus stop, away from the rejection he knew was coming. 

Obi-Wan was lucky this time, making through the bus doors as they started to close. He curled himself into one of the back seats, forcing himself to take deep breaths despite the muggy bus air and the tears that threatened to blind him. 

It had been cowardly to run, Obi-Wan recognized, but he couldn’t bear the thought of actually hearing it, of Qui-Gon being forced to let him down gently. It was better this way, he thought, to break it cleanly before he could grow any more attached to someone who wanted nothing more than a night together. 

The more he thought over the past month, the more Obi-Wan understood why Qui-Gon had never told him more about his personal life. Obi-Wan was nothing more than a passing moment to someone like Qui-Gon, someone to make the hours spent at a job he didn’t want more enjoyable, but nothing more than a work friend with benefits. One that couldn’t manage to make it to the bus on time and needed a daily ride home at that. 

Lost in his spiraling thoughts, Obi-Wan almost missed his stop, pulling the alert cord slightly too late. The driver huffed as he slipped off the nearly empty bus to walk the final mile home. The night felt colder than normal somehow, despite the new coat and gloves. 

Obi-Wan stopped, and looked at his hands, another realization suddenly taking hold. Qui-Gon had always been too kind to him, and the gifts he now wore simply proved how good of a man Qui-Gon was. He had probably guessed that Obi-Wan would have told him no if he had tried to buy him the clothes outright and so had been sneaky about it. Even through the tears, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh at his blindness. 

Obi-Wan made his way up to his apartment, trying to distract himself by planning what he would do with the week he had off before the next semester started. Once classes began, he would be busy with course work and assisting with the undergrads again and would be able to lose himself in the chaos. 

The apartment was dark, the only light coming from the small fish tank he kept. The blue glow almost made it feel colder, more alone. He flipped on the lights, surveying the empty space. Obi-Wan had grown used to having someone next to him, to sharing space and warmth and laughter. It had only been a month, but losing Qui-Gon’s companionship felt like losing a limb, and it left Obi-Wan feeling hollow, like his heart had been carved from his chest still beating, leaving nothing but an echo ringing in his ears in the silence. 

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan opened and then shut his barren fridge, leaving the kitchen and living room empty handed. His stomach was in knots anyways, twisting and churning in guilt and sorrow. Food would have just served as a further reminder of his loss. 

He showered, burning away the smell of peppermint and pine, of Qui-Gon, once and for all. At least his bed was warm, inviting as he curled into his blankets, buried away from the outside world. His mind spun, a thousand possibilities of how things could have gone differently dancing through his mind. 

Rolling over, Obi-Wan knew that this was the best way for it to end. Qui-Gon would be free to return to his own life, whatever that may be, free of Obi-Wan. And Obi-Wan, well Obi-Wan had long grown used to being on his own and this was no different. 

With that thought, Obi-Wan slipped into sleep, his tears still moist against his cheeks. 

When Obi-Wan was forced awake, he thought that the pounding and the sound of his name on Qui-Gon’s lips was a dream. 

And then the knock sounded again, more desperate and Obi-Wan crawled out of bed, slipping on his robe. He could only hope that one of his neighbors hadn’t broken their heater again. 

He slowly opened the door to find an immaculately dressed Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan’s betraying heart fluttered with something akin to hope. 

“You forgot your hat.” Qui-Gon said, holding out the green elf hat. Obi-Wan deflated, he had probably left it behind in his rush, inconveniencing Qui-Gon once more. 

“Oh. I’m so sorry. You should have called, it could probably just be thrown away now.” Obi-Wan took the offending hat from Qui-Gon’s hand. “Thank you for bringing it all this way. I’m sure there were a dozen other things you would rather have done on Christmas morning.”

Qui-Gon frowned, swinging a large bag over his shoulder. “Obi-Wan, can I come in? I promise, it should only take a moment.”

Startled, Obi-Wan stuttered and moved aside. “Oh, yeah. Sure. Have a seat and I’ll grab some tea.”

Seated on Obi-Wan’s tiny sofa, Qui-Gon fidgeted with his bag, watching Obi-Wan get their tea. Obi-Wan took his time, his heart flipping between fear and confusion. When he finally handed Qui-Gon his tea, their fingers brushing, his heart ached at the contact. 

“Obi-Wan, I—” Qui-Gon started, inhaling deep. “I need to apologize. For last night I mean. You left so quickly, and then I realized that you probably already had plans of your own. I’m sorry if I made you late, forcing myself on you like that. It was inappropriate, and I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan blinked in confusion. “Qui-Gon, what are you talking about? I forced myself on you, after you have been so kind to me, putting up with me for so long. It is I that should be apologizing to you. I shouldn’t have forced my feelings on you, I know that you don’t feel the same way I do and you’ve had to waste so much time shuttling me home and —”

Qui-Gon lunged forward, stopping Obi-Wan’s mouth with a kiss. “No time I have spent with you has been a waste Obi-Wan. I have treasured every moment, every hour I have spent by your side. I— ” Qui-Gon swallowed heavily before hefting his bag onto the table. It was filled with Obi-Wan’s favorite snacks and Christmas movies, small things that Obi-Wan had mentioned in passing, traditions he had once held with his family. Things that most people would have brushed aside as meaningless, but not Qui-Gon Jinn. 

Qui-Gon continued, “You, you said you didn’t have anyone to spend the Christmas with. And well...I couldn’t think of anyone I would want to spend it with more. This year, and every year to come.”

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to kiss Qui-Gon, burying his tear streaked face in Qui-Gon’s shoulder. 

Qui-Gon pulled back, “Um, before I kiss you again, because once I start, I am not going to stop, I need to tell you something. About who I am.”

“If you tell me you are actually Santa, I am going to kick you right back out that door, Qui-Gon.”

“No. No, nothing like that.” Qui-Gon laughed. “I, um, I actually own Coruscant Shopping Center. Well, partly own it.”

Obi-Wan shook his head in surprise. “I’m sorry, what? You said, you said you were just filling in as Santa!”

“Mace, one of the other owners, found out the other Santa quit and sort of dared me to do it for a day.”

“And you, being you, did it. But why would you keep doing it after that? I am sure you could have found someone to do it?”

“Well, you see, I met this handsome elf who wouldn’t stop stealing my candy canes to taunt me with and, as Santa, I couldn’t just let that happen.”

“You could have just told him to stop you know.” Obi-Wan grinned, scooting closer to Qui-Gon. 

“I could have, but then I couldn’t do this.” Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan once more, the lingering taste of peppermint the best gift of all. 

* * *

***Ten Years Later***

Qui-Gon watched his husband chase their daughter through mountains of brightly colored tissue and dinosaur wrapping paper, his heart full. Christmas mornings were his favorite day of the year and only got better with time. 

Obi-Wan grabbed their squealing child, lavishing her in kisses as she swung her arms wildly. 

“Ew! Daddy! You smell like candy canes and candy canes are gross!” 

“It’s peppermint, darling.” Qui-Gon chuckled, pulling Obi-Wan in for a peppermint kiss of his own. “And I love it more than anything.” 


End file.
